Percico Drabbles
by raspberry rose romance
Summary: Drabbles form tumblr prompts by Ineffable-Hufflepuff. I kinda created a world with these drabbles, so I may write more from in this world at a later date.
1. Popular Books

**WARNING minor Harry Potter spoilers, and one major Half Blood Prince spoiler.**

**I don't own the copyright to Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, or anything else that is in this fic. All that's mine is the plot. Based of Ineffable-Hufflepuff's prompts on tumblr.**

I. Popular Books

As one would imagine, reading with a learning disorder is hard. Not just "I don't want to do this" hard, more like "no matter how much I try, I can't do this" but sometimes, with great effort and a outstanding book you can succeed. By outstanding, we're talking "I'm lost to the world because I'm so caught up in this book." Even without any sort of learning disorder, one may experience this, but when you're ADHD it's a whole new level of being "caught up" with the book. A person with ADHD can get so in to something that they completely forget who they are, where they are, and lose track of all thought, as if living inside the story and watching it unfold.

This may be different with someone who has dyslexia as well, Nico, fortunately does not. This allows him to read for long periods of time with no thoughts or worries other than what is happening in a fictional world. At 19, he still isn't caught up on how much he has missed. Nico rarely gets pop culture jokes, but that doesn't matter to him. He just wants to see what had happened in the time he was gone. This basically includes music (but honestly he will always prefer jazz), movies, video games, and books.

Over the 6 years since the end of the Second Titan War, and he's just started reading Harry Potter. Nico was expecting a struggle, but as soon as he got past the first chapter, he was hooked. So hooked that nothing would pull him out of his Harry Potter dream land. His emotions correlated directly with Harry's, and he was so lost to the world that he even got phantom headaches as Harry did.

Lucky for him, he had been left alone all weekend. Percy was on Christmas break and that meant he alternated being at Camp Half-Blood and their pitiful apartment. Why wasn't Nico at camp with Percy? Well for several reasons, the main one being he was as introverted as they come, he needed to be alone sometimes, and Percy going to camp for short periods of time was practically a blessing.

When Percy arrived at their studio, he found Nico laying immobile of their bed, eyes glued to a book. Percy obviously knew what Harry Potter was, but all he could make out from the title gracing the cover and spine of a green hardback was "half-blood", a word he had learned to recognize. He didn't think much of it, his thoughts mainly focusing on the fact that Nico looked like he had been laying there for the entire weekend.

"Nico! Hey, man get up." He commanded. When it seemed as if he hadn't been heard, Percy maneuvered through all the laundry on their floor an got to the bed. Nico still didn't seem to notice his presence, so Percy grabbed the book angrily and threw it across the room. Nico blinked a few times until he looked up at Percy.

"Oh you're back." He deadpanned. "Where's my book?"

"You can't have your book until you take a shower."

"No! Dumbledore just died! I need to know what happens next."

Percy didn't even bother questioning who Dumbledore was, he just stated, "Dude. You smell like monster breath. If you don't shower willingly, I'll force you."

As fun as that would sound any other day, Nico just wanted to read his book so he stalked off to the bathroom with a angry sigh. After washing his hair (which was honestly really greasy), he had planned on getting out, but the hot water just felt so nice that he sat on the floor of the shower and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He woke up with a start to banging on the door. "What the Hades are you doing, you've been in there for an hour." he heard Percy shout

"Coming, coming..." he muttered, turning off the now cold water and wrapping the biggest, fluffiest towel they had around his entire body. He stumbled out into the main room and collapsed on the bed.

**if anyone reading this is foreign, studios are apartments with two room one that's a kitchen, bedroom, and living room (usually very small) and the other, a bathroom. Most of the time, they're dirt cheap. **

**Anyways, I have a lot more to write in this universe, so please stay tuned!**


	2. Christmas

**Same disclaimer from chapter 1 applies here.**

**Warnings? OOC, I guess. But this I my story so I do what I want.**

**II. Christmas**

"What in gods name are we doing here?" Nico started. And once he started, he never seemed to stop. "Percy. We're half Greek god. We shouldn't even celebrate Christmas."

"I've been celebrating my whole life. It's a tradition. I like traditions." Percy defended

"Where would we even put a Christmas tree? Our apartment is the size of a refrigerator box." Nico argued back.

"Okay, fine, we'll get a small one."

"Oh, okay. And tell me, what available surface do we have?"

"We'll find a place, stop being such a grinch."

Nico didn't even bother asking what a grinch was.

"Whatever" he decided.

"That's the spirit!" Percy cheered. He ruffled Nico's hair fondly before walking into the department store.

Nico angrily trailed behind him.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Percy!" Nico shouted. This got the couple a few sideways glances, but no one payed much mind to it.

"Yes?" Percy drawled.

"We've been in here for ages. Let me just say, this is the worst date ever. If you ever again expect me to fall for that lame excuse to get me out of the house, forget it!"

"Aww c'mon this is fun." Percy joked.

Nico blew his, honestly a bit too long, hair out of his eyes and punch Percy in the arm. Obviously, he didn't even flinch.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After a bit more deliberating, Percy picked a very small, fake tree. Plus a tube of ornaments in the dollar bins.

They're total, with tax, was $9.18. Nico pretended to be irritated as he payed, but really it was okay.

**Thank you so much to those of you who favorited my story. It means a lot.**


End file.
